


Everyone else in the room can see it (Everyone else, but you)

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, First Time Blow Jobs, Gen, Grinding, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Literally everyone sees how they feel for each other, but they both deny it when called out. Is there more than just friendship? If so Who will break first? Who will finally admit they aren’t just friends?POV/switches every Chapter
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 169





	1. Does He Know?

Buck:

Buck and Eddie had both decided they needed to start dating. They’d both really been feeling the pressure to get back out there, and why not do it together. Well not together, but at the same time.

As it turned out on a call they met two women Lydia and Caroline who happened to be friends and they both happened to also be interested in them. So they planned a double date. This took a lot of pressure off Buck getting back out there having his best friend by his side. Buck was nervous, and unsure what to wear so obviously he’d call and ask Eddie.

“Eddie I don’t know what to wear.” Buck blurted as soon as Eddie picked up.

“Well hello to you.” Eddie laughed.

“Eddie.” Buck whined.

“Buck just wear your light blue button down. The one I got you for your birthday. It looks great on your arms and it brings out your eyes. It will drive her crazy.”

“Thanks man you’re the best. So you’ll pick me up at 6?”

“Yep I’ll see ya then.” Eddie laughed as he hung up the phone.

Ok this was gonna be great Buck knew what to wear thanks to Eddie. Eddie is such a good friend, and Caroline is really lucky to be going out with him. Eddie was literally like the perfect man who wouldn’t want to date him.

Buck got dressed and checked himself out in the mirror. Eddie was totally right the shirt hugged his muscles perfectly and his eyes really popped with the color. Hopefully Lydia likes it. Buck checked his phone and saw Eddie was there to pick him up.

He put his wallet, keys, and phone in his pocket before going outside to climb into Eddies truck.

“I told you the blue would look great.” Eddie smiled.

“Well thanks. It just feels weird it’s been so long. I feel like I forgot how to go on a date.” Buck laughed.

“I feel that.” Eddie nodded. “I really don’t get why everyone is so adamant we go on dates. Being single isn’t that bad.”

“Guess they just think we’re so hot that it’s a waste for us to not be out there playing the field.” Buck shrugged.

“Well they’re not wrong.” Eddie laughed.

When they got to the restaurant they walked in shoulders rubbing as they spotted the two women at the table.

“Wow you look great!” Lydia smiled admiring Buck.

“Thanks Eddie picked out the shirt.” Buck smiled.

“I told you you look great in it.” Eddie said gently rubbing Bucks bicep.

“Wel I guess I should thank you for buying the shirt and telling me to wear it.” Buck grinned.

“Um let’s sit down.” Caroline suggested. 

The four sat down mostly just having a little small talk until the waiter came back to get their order. It was actually really nice to be back out there easier than he’d thought it would be. It’s not like there were sparks flying or anything, but it wasn’t like it was a bad date.

“Buck you’ve got a little something on your cheek.” Lydia said pointing at the sauce on the corner of Bucks mouth.

Buck tried to get it, but missed it completely. Eddie who was sitting right beside him leaned over dabbing it off with a napkin.

“I can’t take you any where.” Eddie teased.

“I’ve seen you eat chicken wings so let’s not act too cocky.” Buck laughed. “You get messier than Chris.”

“I need to used the ladies room.” Lydia said.

“Me too.” Caroline said.

Both the women left and Buck and Eddie just kept talking and having a good time.

“Man this spaghetti is so good!” Buck smiled.

“I’ll be the judge let me try it.” Eddie said.

“Here ya go!” Buck said feeding Eddie a bite of his spaghetti.

“That is delicious.”

“I told you. You need to learn to trust me.” Buck said leaning over arm brushing against Eddies.

“I think we’re gonna go.” Caroline said returning to the table.

“Why?” Eddie asked.

“Is everything ok?” Buck said.

“Yes everything’s fine, but I don’t think you guys are on the date with the person you want to be.” Lydia said.

“You think we wanna switch you two? That’s disgusting.” Eddie sighed.

“Yeah we would never do that! I know I wouldn’t, and I know Eddie he’s and he’s an amazing person. He would never do a thing like that.” 

“No...we think you would rather be on a date together. You guys have been pretty flirtatious....with each other not with us. Plus you wiped suace off his face and you were feeding him. It seemed a little more than just platonic.” Caroline said and Lydia nodded.

“We aren’t mad, but there’s no point in us wasting time dating you two, when clearly you’re more interested in each other.” Lydia explained.

“What!” Buck and Eddie said in unison.

“Really we just don’t wanna get in your way. So we are gonna go, and let you two talk.” Caroline said as her an Lydia both left. 

They really didn’t seem mad they had smiles on their faces, but where did that come from?

“Wow they really don’t know what they’re talking about.” Buck laughed.

“Yeah...us flirting?? Just because we get along so well doesn’t mean we’re flirting.”

“Exactly like can’t two grown men compliment each other with out people thinking they’re together.”

“Well I guess dinner is my treat sweetie” Eddie laughed.

“Thanks babe I’ll get it our next date.” Buck said causing them both to laugh even harder.

The whole trip back to Bucks place was mostly just the two of them laughing over what had happened. This definitely wasn’t the first time someone had assumed something about their relationship.

“Sorry Eddie I know you bought me dinner, but I’m not putting out. I don’t do that on the first date anymore.”

“If I’d known that we would have split the check equally.” Eddie laughed as he stopped the truck.

Buck left a sloppy wet kiss on Eddies cheek.

“Goodbye I’ll miss you.” Buck said sarcastically.

“I’ll miss you more!” Eddie laughed.

“Aren’t you gonna walk me to my door.” Buck whined jokingly as he hopped out of the truck.

“Buck just go.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Enjoy the view.” Buck said closing the door and walking to the front door shaking his ass.

“Damn you sure dinner wasn’t enough for at least a little action.” Eddie yelled after he rolled down his window down.

Buck just laughed as he entered the apartment building. Those women were crazy! They really think he is interested in Eddie, or Eddie is interested in him? 

The next day at work they were bombarded with questions about the double date. Neither one wanted to tell what happened, but they didn’t know what else to say. What lie to come up with to avoid the teasing. Everyone there has had their fair share of jokes about them acting like a married couple so they’ll have a field day with this.

“Come on just tell us. It can’t be that bad.” Hen said.

“Should we?” Buck said looking at Eddie for confirmation. Eddie nodded.

“They seem to think that we’re more interested in each other than we were in them.” Buck said.

“It’s ridiculous. Like I don’t get it.” Eddie shrugged.

“Oh ok.” Hen said.

“That’s it?” Buck said.

“Yeah it’s not surprising.” Hen said.

“Yeah wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened to you two.” Chimney said.

Really they aren’t even surprised? They aren’t gonna make jokes about it? Buck pondered he knew him and Eddie we’re closer than most friends, and he didn’t feel brotherly like he does with Chimney, but is it more? Are they more than friends and if they are what does Eddie feel? Does he know how he feels? Because the more he thinks about it the more Buck is becoming uncertain of his feelings. The more he realizes maybe he does know his feelings and maybe he’s just been hiding them.

Buck couldn’t even imagine being with Eddie...ok maybe he could imagine it, but just because Eddies hot doesn’t mean he’s actually interested in him. Eddies also a really good guy that anyone would be lucky to be with, but you can think someone’s a hot, a good person and anyone would be lucky to be with them with out wanting to be with them....Right?

Dating was a bad idea, or maybe the choice of dates were bad. Getting in his head and confusing him and how he feels about his best friend. This was just a little confusion...Caroline and Lydia just got in his head, but he doesn’t have those kind of feelings for Eddie....right?


	2. One Thing

Eddie:

Eddie thought about it, and thought about it some more. Sure him and Buck are close both in their relationship and in proximity when together. There’s no explanation as to why and there doesn’t need to be. It’s just their thing...their second nature.

Obviously he’s not interested in his best friend because would you and your friend go out together and be each other’s wingman if you were? No obviously not.

They both took an Uber to the bar because they were responsible, and this way they could be a little irresponsible by not worrying about needing to be sober enough to drive home.

After a few drinks Eddie noticed Buck and a woman making eyes across the bar.

“I got this. I guarantee after I talk to her she’ll go home with you.”

“Ok let’s see your work.” Buck smirked.

“Ok.” Eddie said finishing his beer before approaching the woman.

“I see you like my friend.” Eddie smiled.

“He is pretty hot.”

“Just pretty hot? Look at him. Those gorgeous eyes, and that hard body. Can’t you just imagine being on top of him bodies pressed together. Doesn’t even need to be a bed, maybe a wall, a shower really any surface. Oh and you should see him when he sweats, that hair just becomes a mess of curls. Wouldn’t you like to grab a handful of that hair.” Eddie said biting his lip.

“Uh what?” The woman said surprised.

“What?” Eddie asked.

“Eddie! We have to dance!” Buck said running over and pulling Eddie to the dance floor.

They were dancing just dancing...maybe grinding a little bit, but friends can do that. It’s not like he hates the way Buck is rubbing against him. The only reason he’s half hard is because it’s human contact something he hadn’t had much of in quite awhile it’s definitely not because it’s Buck, and his perfectly toned body.

After they finished dancing they both approached the woman.

“So...you gonna give my friend a chance.” Eddie smiled as he grabbed Bucks shoulder.

“No. I don’t know what this is. I don’t know if it’s some sort of game you two have but I’m not interested in whatever this is.”

“Game?” Eddie said with a scrunched brow.

“I know couples go flirt with other people sometimes to excite their sex lives, but find someone else to bother.”

“Us. We are just friends.” Buck laughed.

“Well either way you put way too much detail into him and his body.” The woman said pointing at Eddie, “And you were practically dry humping him on the dance floor.” she said pointing at Buck. “Look I’m not judging you, and I don’t care what your relationship is I just know I’m not getting involved.”

“I think you misunderstood my friend here was interested in you.” Eddie explained.

“Maybe so, but you two seem more interested in each other.”

They both watched the woman walk away before erupting in laughter.

“Guess I’m not allowed to hype you up.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“And I was just dancing with you.”

“I mean you were pretty close.” Eddie teased.

“Hey!”

“I wasn’t complaining.”

“So you liked it.” Buck joked.

“I didn’t say that.” Eddie laughed.

“Well you didn’t deny it.” Buck mocked.

“Whatever.” Eddie laughed. “We should probably get that Uber now. Your treat. You still owe me for dinner.” Eddie joked.

“Fine.”

“Also I’m staying the night. Carla offered to stay over and Chris definitely doesn’t need to see me like this. I mean he’s asleep, but if he wakes up. I don’t want to explain this to him...he’s never seen me drunk before.”

“My couch is all yours.” Buck said.

Their Uber finally arrived and they climbed in the back. Buck sat close....so close resting his head on Eddies shoulder, and Eddie realized maybe there was one thing vastly different about their relationship vs his other friends. He doesn’t think of those friends as hot, he doesn’t think about their bodies, and he’s certain that they’ve never made him half hard in the middle of a bar...or actually anywhere. He doesn’t miss them after a few hours with out seeing them.

“Eddie you smell good.” Buck yawned. “What is it.”

“Sweat?” Eddie laughed.

“Ooh sexy.” Buck joked.

“Sweating can be very sexy.” Eddie said looking down at Buck. They were so close Eddie could just tilt Bucks chin up and then close that little gap and kiss him, and then maybe he would realize he doesn’t want that. It’s just everyone getting in his head and making everything so confusing lately. 

A kiss...just one little kiss. That would prove once and for all everyone is wrong about this one thing. Prove that they’re just friends, or it might make him realize everyone’s right and there’s more than just friendship, at least on his part. Technically he’s a had a few drinks so if he does it he can just play it off as a drunken accident, but what if it changes things too much.

Buck looked up at Eddie though his lashes and every bit of self control he thought he had, was disappearing. The urge to kiss him was growing stronger and stronger. The car came to a stop bringing Eddie out of his thoughts for a moment.

“Let’s go.” Buck said climbing out of the car reaching his hand out for Eddie.

Eddie grabbed on realizing he doesn’t want to let go, but the more he thinks about it the more he realizes just how many times he’s heard Buck laugh when people think they’re together, how many times he’s denied it. So he can’t think about it. He’s gone all this time unaware of how he’d felt so hiding it shouldn’t be that hard.

“It’s so hot!” Buck groaned as he unlocked his apartment door.

“It’s not that bad.” Eddie laughed closing the door.

“Yeah it is.” Buck said ripping off his shirt and flopping on the couch.

Ok so maybe it is hot...really, really hot.

“I thought I was sleeping on the couch.” Eddie laughed trying to ignore how good his best friend looks shirtless.

“Just lay right here.” Buck laughed patting on his chest.

“On top.” Eddie said nervously.

“You like being on top don’t you?” Buck laughed as he sat up making room for Eddie. 

“Yeah I guess.” Eddie said sitting next to Buck. “What about you?”

“Well I like both depending on who I’m with...with girls it’s just usually what ever they want but if I’m being honest when I’m with guys I really like to have them on top of me...I like receiving more than giving if ya know what I mean.” Buck said with a wink.

“Guys?” Eddie choked.

“Yeah....what about you?”

“Not yet.”

Not yet...not yet what a stupid answer. Eddie couldn’t believe he said that.

“Oh well if you ever decide you want to....it’s different, but for me one thing I really like is that fact that I feel like it can be a little more rough if the other person is closer to my size i don’t have to worry as much about hurting them if it gets rough.” Buck said.

“Oh...ok.” Eddie choked.

So Buck likes it rough......was Buck coming onto him? Was he just talking?The one thing he knows is just because Buck likes some guys doesn’t mean he likes him, or is sexually attracted to him. 

For Eddies part It’s not like there were tons of men he felt like this about, it was just Buck. Ok so maybe he knew when a guy was hot, and he’d been curious before, but never really acted on it. Hooking up with some random person just wasn’t him, so trying it had never really been an option. 

“I’m gonna go to bed now.” Buck said placing his hand on Eddies thigh as he got up.

Eddies mind was racing....he felt like maybe Buck wanted him to go with him. Maybe Buck was asking him to join him..he wanted to, but he was scared. Scared because he didn’t really know if Buck was inviting him, and scared because while he wasn’t a virgin, he’s never been with a man and didn’t know if he could measure up to those other guys. Scared because he doesn’t t want to risk the best friendship he’s ever had just because he was kind of turned on right now, and possibly might have feelings for Buck.

Eddie laid there on the couch unable to get Buck out of his head. It was like a switch had been flicked and although he’d just become aware of his feelings he realizes he’s been having them for quite awhile. It’s not that he’s embarrassed to have feelings for a man, especially not when that man is Buck he’s embarrassed that he hadn’t noticed but falling for Buck happened so easily he hadn’t even realized it. Would he ever be able to get these thoughts of his best friend out of his head?


	3. No Control

Buck:

Why would he do that? Why would he lie. Tell Eddie not only he’s had sex with a guy, but act like there were multiple. Buck laid awake in his bed in a panic. Maybe Eddie could excuse the touching and telling him to climb on top on the alcohol, but what happens if Eddie finds out there’s no other guys, there’s never been any other guys. He’s kissed a few, but that’s it never done anything more.

Buck exhaled deeply trying to calm down, hoping Eddie wouldn’t ever ask any more, but why would he? He did say ‘not yet’ about being with a guy, but that doesn’t mean he ever wants to, or that if he does want to that it will be Buck. How do you just casually say oh by the way I never actually had sex with any men I was just trying to impress you, or make you think I was experienced.

After a restless night of sleep Buck woke up. Buck peeked over the railing to see Eddie still asleep. Thank goodness. Buck quickly got dressed to sneak out for a run. Running always helped him clear his mind. That is until he returned home and Eddie is shirtless in the kitchen. 

“I may have been getting some cereal and spilled the milk all over my shirt. Could I borrow one?” Eddie laughed.

“Abs... I mean absolutely you can borrow a shirt.” Buck stammered hoping Eddie would think his pink cheeks were from his run.

Ok not smooth at all, but maybe he won’t notice. Buck quickly ran up the stairs to get a shirt so Eddie would once again be covered.

“Here.” Buck said when he returned trying not to look at Eddie.

“Thanks.” Eddie said as he pulled the shirt on eyes darting to Bucks curls.

“It’s always like this in the morning and then the sweat from the run really brings out the curls.” Buck said. “I hate it.”

“It looks hot...I mean you look hot from your run, but I don’t think you should hate it. A lot of people like curly hair.”

“Do you?” Buck asked trying to not look like he was craving Eddies approval.

Eddie didn’t speak, but he nodded with the softest look on his face.

“Um.” Eddie cleared his throat “Could you possibly get Chris from school today? I have a dentist appointment and I completely forgot to ask Carla or Abuela.”

“I’d love to.” 

“Maybe after we can have some dinner...the three of us. Not just us.” Eddie said with a nervous laugh.

Was Eddie being weird? Or is it Bucks own fear of doing something weird making him think Eddie is the one being weird.

“I’ll cook.” Buck smiled.

“Buck I invited you, you don’t need to cook.”

“Well you can’t and I don’t want take out. I’m cooking.” Buck said.

“Buck really you don’t need to do that.”

“Maybe I don’t need to, but I want to. I love cooking for you guys.” Buck said as Eddie gave him a soft smile.

“Ok if you insist.” Eddie smiled. “Well I think I’m gonna go I have some things I need to do today before my appointment.”

“I’ll se ya later.” Buck smiled as Eddie headed to the door.

He missed him almost instantly. He never realized that’s why he always felt so hollow when he wasn’t around. He missed him. 10 minutes apart and he misses him. Sure dinner   
tonight, but it’s gonna be at least 7 hours. 7 long Eddieless hours. He misses Chris too but that was always easy to understand he loves that kid as if he were his own, but Eddie his best friend a grown man. So why were the moments he’s gone so hard...there’s no reason to question why...Buck knows. He knows he’s in love with his best friend it doesn’t matter if he’d been able to ignore before, now he wasn’t sure if he knew how. 

Buck needed a distraction so he made a lasagna to take to Eddies to bake, then he made homemade bread to use for garlic bread, and then he made a pie. After realizing he didn’t have any lettuce to make a salad he decided to make a trip to the store. Which was nice, burn up some more time and distract him a bit from the shocking realization that he was the last person...well second time last to notice he’s in love with Eddie. When he got to the store he grabbed everything for the salad and then a bottle of wine because why not. 

“Big night?” The cashier smiled.

“Uh just made some dinner and need a few more things.” Buck smiled.

“Must be a pretty special person.”

“Yeah he is...I mean they are it’s my friend and his son.” Buck said as he swiped his card.

“Ok.” The cashier smiled.

“Is that obvious? That I’m in love with him....I mean my friend.”

“A little.” She said handing buck his receipt.

“Shit..Uh sorry, Thank you have a good day.” Buck said rushing out the door.

Ok so now he’s telling strangers he’s into Eddie. It’s crazy how one day they’re just you’re friend who you care a great deal about but then the next you realize all those feelings are stronger than you’d originally believed.

Eventually it was time to get Chris which meant maybe only an hour more until he’d see Eddie. Just thinking about it made his heart pound. Buck couldn’t help but hold back a smile as he waited outside for Chris.

“Mr. Diaz?”

“Buck.” Chris grinned.

“Hey bud, and um It’s Buckley..not Diaz.”

“Oh I am so sorry, I’m new here and I just assumed. I know not everyone who’s married has the same last name.”

“Not married me and Eddie are...friends.”

“I’m sorry again.” The woman apologized.

“It’s ok you’re not the first person to think that.” Buck laughed.

They left the school and Buck couldn’t get it out of his head. The idea of being married to Eddie. Would he be a Diaz, would they hyphenate. Nope can’t think about it. Can’t think about something that won’t happen. Eddie laughs when people think they’re together...Eddie isn’t interested. Buck was practically throwing himself..well somewhat subtly throwing himself at Eddie and Eddie didn’t seem to want him. 

When they got back to Eddies Buck helped Chris with his homework before putting the lasagna in the oven. Buck then began preparing the salad.

“It smells amazing.” Eddie said as he stood behind Buck.

Buck jumped stumbling back against Eddie whose hands immediately caught his hips.

“You ok? Sorry if I scared you.” Eddie said. His hit breath sent shivers down Bucks spine.

“Fine.” Buck said suddenly not able to string together a full sentence.

“You sure about that?” Eddie asked sounding concerned hands still on Bucks hips.

“Yep I didn’t know you were here but I’m not scared.” Buck said which was a lie. He was terrified of his feelings, terrified if Eddie knew he could potentially lose him, or ruin the friendship.

Thankfully Eddie moved further away just leaning on the cabinet near Buck.

“How was the appointment?” Buck asked.

“All good. No cavities.” Eddie said with a toothy grin.

“Good as a reward you get some of the pie I made.”

“Buck how much did you make?”

“Jus lasagna, salad, garlic bread, and pie.”

“Oh is that it?” Eddie laughed. “Are you trying to fatten me up so you can beat me out for the calendar?” 

“Pretty sure a few dinners isn’t gonna ruin your perfectly sculpted body.” Buck said and immediately regretted.

“You’re one to talk you look like you’re gonna rip out of your shirt half the time.”

“Does it look bad, shit I need new clothes.” Buck panicked.

“Relax, Buck it’s not a bad thing.” Eddie smiled.

Ok this is so confusing. It should be easy they can talk about everything, but how do you casually say “oh hey by the way best friend turns out I’m in love with you.” Loving Eddie is easy so easy he didn’t even notice at first, but telling Eddie is the hard part.

“Oh no!” Buck said rushing to the oven. “I burnt it.” Buck said pulling out the lasagna and sitting it in the counter.

“It’s fine.” Eddie said softly.

“Sometimes I feel like I can’t do anything right.” Buck said slumping to the floor leaned against the cupboard. “It’s ruined.”

“Buck it’s ok.” Eddie said sitting right next to Buck....like right next, legs and arms touching close.

Buck looked over at Eddie who had that stupid caring look on his face that made Bucks heart melt. 

“I ruined dinner.”

“I see a perfectly good salad, bread and pie. We can order a pizza too if you think we need it.” Eddie said placing his hand Bucks thigh.

“Thank you.” Buck said placing his hand on Eddies.

Eddie was moving I closer...was he coming for a kiss? It looks like it. Bucks mind was racing. Just as they both began to lean closer they heard something. 

“Dad, Buck.” Chris yelled causing then both to separate and stand up. “Is dinner ready?” Chris asked.

“Bud I’m sorry the lasagna burnt so not yet.” Buck apologized.

“That’s ok.” Chris smiled.

“Why don’t we just eat what Bucks made so far. Salad, Bread and Pie sounds like a good dinner to me.” Eddie smiled.

“You sure you won’t be hungry later?” Buck said.

“I’ll be fine. Thank you for dinner.” Eddie smiled.

They all sat down for dinner, and it was great. Almost too great. It just really made Buck realize what he wanted, and it was this. Not just Eddie, but the three of them as a family. He wanted this everyday for the rest of his life.

After dinner and Chris went to bed Buck was finishing up the dishes.

“Buck you cooked you don’t need to wash the dishes too.” Eddie said.

“Well I made them dirty.”

“Buck. You’re too good to us.” Eddie sighed with a smile. “We are doing something on our next day off.”

“What?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Eddie grinned. 

“Ok.” Buck smiled.

“Ok it’s a date.” Eddie smiled. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah.” Buck nodded. “Damn I bought us wine and forgot about it.”

“It’s ok we can just save it for another night, save it for something special.” Eddie smiled.

Buck was pretty sure his idea of a special night with Eddie probably wasn’t the same as Eddies idea of a special night.

“You always take care of me, and Chris. One of these days you need to let me take care of you.”

“Yeah, well it’s late I should get going.” Buck said drying the last dish as he gathered up his things.

“You can stay.”

“No I should go, but I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” Eddie said as Buck closed the door.

He wasn’t proud, but hearing Eddie talk about taking care of him sent his thoughts to a not so friendly place. He thought of sex while Eddie probably meant like dinner or something. Buck had no control anymore his mind kept going to places he wasn’t proud of, but He felt powerless there was no stopping this. It’s not that he didn’t want to feel it about Eddie but he didn’t want to feel it about someone who doesn’t feel the same. He doesn’t want to go through the inevitable pain of unrequited love.


	4. Kiss You

Eddie:

That confusing night of dinner with Buck and Chris have been on replay in Eddies mind all week. He still doesn’t know where they stand. He knows they’re friends there’s no doubt in his mind, but there were some moments. One where if Chris hadn’t came in he’s sure they would have kissed, but is that what was really happening, or did he just misread the situation. 

Well he needs to get over it or at least push it to the back for now. He was going out with Buck, to a basketball game. It seemed like a good option. They can eat there and it should keep the romantic moments to a minimum Eddie was excited to see Buck he hadn’t seen him since the night before at work so he missed him which is crazy considering it’s been under 24 hours.

“Hey.” Eddie said as Buck climbed into the truck.

“Hey man.” Buck said with such a beautiful smile Eddie had to force himself to look away. 

When they got to the arena and parked then they made their way inside and to their seats.

“Thank you Eddie.” Buck smiled.

“You don’t need to thank me, this is to thank you for everything you do for me and Chris. I don’t know what we’d do with out you.”

“Starve or live off take out.” Buck teased.

“Hey I try my best...I just can’t cook.” Eddie laughed.

“Aww that’s ok you’re cute enough you don’t need to know how to do that.” Buck joked as he pinched Eddies cheek.

“Um do you want anything to eat? I was gonna go get something.”

“Nachos and a beer.” Buck smiled.

“Coming right up.” Eddie said.

He had to get out of there because the whole thinking the game would maybe help him with his feelings he was wrong. They were still there and he still couldn’t get Buck out of his mind.

Eddie waited in line, and it was fairly long, but he was just happy to get away from Buck. As much as he enjoyed being around him he just didn’t know if he could handle any more of Bucks jokes with out reading too much into them.

“Finally.” Buck said when Eddie returned.

“You need to learn patience.”

“I can have patience, but it’s really hard when it’s something I really want.” Buck said with a look in his eyes Eddie couldn’t quite identify.

“Uh here.” Eddie said clearing his throat as he handed Buck his food.

“Thank you.” Buck said.

Eddie was really happy when the game started getting good. It was a nice distraction from everything Buck related going through his mind. Well until he looked over at the smile on Bucks face and he almost felt like he couldn’t breathe. Then Buck had to run his hand through his hair flexing those perfect biceps and Eddie couldn’t look away, he tried but he couldn’t.

“You ok?” Buck asked.

“Fine um sorry I just got a little distracted there.” Eddie said hoping Buck wouldn’t ask anymore questions, and he didn’t thank goodness.

They both sat and watched as the kiss cam went around displaying all different couples. Eddie and the woman next to him popped up on the screen. Eddie shook his head and then pointed at Buck causing the camera to shift to the two of them. Eddie went wide eyed because this was not his intention at all no matter how bad he wanted to kiss Buck.

“It’s just a kiss right?” Buck said softly before his lips were on Eddies, and it felt great. Better than he could have even imagined. Eddie grabbed Bucks shirt tightly to hold him closer and Bucks hands cradled Eddies face. 

They both quickly pulled away panting realizing they’d gotten a little carried away. 

“Sorry.” Eddie said trying not let his cheeks turn pink, but he could feel it he knew they were.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to just kiss you like that, but I figure better me than a stranger. Also you kinda made it look like we’re together.” Buck laughed and Eddie noticed his cheeks were pink too.

Why were Bucks pink? Did he regret it and was now embarrassed? Was he embarrassed because they got carried away. Eddies mind was now racing more than before. Now he knew what he’d suspected. Buck was an incredible kisser. How could Eddie even be around him with out wanting to kiss him again.

The rest of the game was a complete blur Eddie wasn’t even sure who’d won, and honestly he didn’t really care. The drive back to Bucks was pretty silent, it was mostly comfortable yet there was still some sexual tension that Eddie was sure he was imagining.

“Um do you wanna come inside for a little bit?” Buck asked.

Yes. Eddie thought. Yes of course I want to. There’s nothing id rather do.

“Not tonight I’m really tired.” Eddie said.

“Oh ok.” Buck said and Eddie swears there was maybe a hint of disappointment in voice, but he had to be imagining it right. “Just be sure to text me when you get home so I know you get home safe.”

“Ok.” Eddie nodded. “Hope tonight was ok...sorry if I got carried away with that kiss, guess it’s been awhile since I’ve kissed anyone.”

“It’s ok I didn’t mind, and with that kiss no one would ever guess you’re out of practice.” Buck said with a wink before climbing out of the truck and closing the door.

Didn’t mind..Eddie let out a sigh. The drive home Eddie tried to think of everything that could be, but ultimately he decided it was just Buck being Buck. Being a wonderful, caring understanding person which thinking of all Bucks wonderful attributes definitely doesn’t help when you’re trying not to be in love with him. Eddie parked his truck before pulling out his phone to text Buck.

Eddie:‘I made it home’

Buck:’Good now I can sleep knowing you’re home safe. Night Ed’s😴thanks for a wonderful evening and kiss😉”

Eddie walked in the front door. This is bad so bad. Buck doesn’t even know what he’s doing and Eddie sure can’t tell him. He can’t ask him to stop these jokes because if he does Buck will know the truth about how he feels.

“You ok?” Carla asked.

“Uh yeah great.”

“You sure?” Carla asked with a raised brow.

“Um yeah of course. How was Chris?”

“He was great. Like always, he’s been asleep for about an hour. Just know if you need to talk about whatever it is I’m here.”

“Ok thanks, and I’m really ok.”

“Ok well I’m gonna go. Have a Goodnight and I hope whatever’s troubling you turns out ok.”

“Thanks Carla.” Eddie smiled.

Eddie got ready for bed and collapsed on top of the covers Buck on his mind. That kiss on his mind. Thinking about Bucks mouth and strong arms and all the things they could do. Thinking about pinning Buck against the wall, or Buck pinning him against the wall. His hand slowly slipped down his boxers and he began stroking himself. He didn’t mean to, it’s not like his plan was go home and jerk off to the thought of his best friend, but after that kiss he couldn’t get the inappropriate thoughts out of his head. He was embarrassed at how quickly he came, not that it mattered it’s not like Buck was there, he was embarrassed about what he’d done. He felt so guilty how would even look Buck in the eyes after this. This has to cross some sort of line.


	5. Something Great

Buck:

Buck didn’t regret the kiss, but he regretted what it caused. They had a day off and Eddie would barely text back, and when he would the responses were vague and seemed cold...even tho it was a text. Buck tried to reason with it Eddies just busy and it kind of worked until Eddie didn’t show up to work apparently he was sick with a stomach bug. Buck didn’t buy this for a minute. Eddie was uncomfortable so now he was avoiding him. It hurt he could just be honest, and tell Buck he’s not into him that would hurt a lot less than this.

“Uh Cap can I go home? I’m really not in the right place to be here today. I can’t focus and I don’t wanna risk hurting someone.”

“You may leave, but do you need to talk someone? Maybe Dr. Copeland.” Bobby said with concern.

“No I just...it’s personal I know what I need to do. Can you just trust me?”

“Of course I trust you. I just hope whatever it is you can work through it.”

“Thanks, and don’t worry about me once I take care of this it won’t be long till I’m back to normal.”

Buck hopped in his jeep and headed towards Eddies. He wasn’t sure what he has gonna do or say, but he knew he needed to do this. Maybe this would help him get over Eddie since he’s kind of being a jerk right now. 

Buck began pounding on Eddies door. He knew Chris was at school so Eddie would be alone.

The door swung open and Eddies eyes widened.

“Buck? You’re supposed to be at work.”

“Oh so you do remember me.” Buck hissed as he pushed his way past Eddie. “You’re supposed to be at work too.”

“I’m sick.”

“No you aren’t. You’re avoiding me.” Buck said leaning against the wall.

“I am sick and no I’m not avoiding you!”

“Eddie I know you, and I can tell by looking at you you’re perfectly healthy. Also when you’re sick you always wear that old gray sweatshirt.”

Before Buck could even realize what was happening he was pinned against the wall with Eddies mouth on his. Definitely not at all where he thought this was going not that he was complaining.

“Eddie wait. Stop.” Buck managed to get out causing Eddie to take a step away.

“I’m sorry. I’m such an idiot. The fact that you noticed I always wear my sweatshirt when I’m sick just means a lot, and I think I misread a lot of things recently that I thought were signs.” Eddie said covering his face with his hand. 

“You’re not an idiot.”

“Yes I am. First I jerk off thinking about you, and now I can’t look at you with out feeling guilty, or thinking very inappropriate things so I basically just act like a dick and ignored you, and now I practically jumped you. I’m the worst friend ever.”

“No.” Buck said unable to string together any coherent thoughts.

“No?”

“I liked it. All of it. The first kiss, definitely the second kiss, and the thought of you jerking off while thinking about me...well that’s just really hot. Wish I could have been there to see it.” Buck said grabbing Eddies hips and pulling him closer. “Kiss me again please.” Buck whispered against Eddies lips.

“I don’t want you you to just like it....Buck I know what I’ve said and how I’ve acted like everyone’s crazy, but I do love you, and not just as a friend. I don’t know when it happened but I’m in love with you.”

“Good, because I’m in love with you too, and I also just realized it recently, but I think I have been for quite some time.”

“So apparently we were the last to know.” Eddie said resting his forehead on Bucks. “What do we do now?”

“Is it too soon for you to fuck me?” Buck asked.

“I mean we’ve been dancing around this for so long I don’t think it’s too soon.”

“You want to?” Buck asked even tho he could feel how hard Eddie through his jeans against his thigh. “Feels like you might want to.”

“Yeah, I just I know it’s different with a guy so maybe you can tell me what you want me to do, tell me how you like it since you have more experience than me.”

“About that...I lied. I’ve kissed some guys but nothing more.”

“Why did you lie?”

“I don’t know I thought I was gonna impress you or something. I didn’t really think it through. I mean I have a dildo so it won’t be a completely new feeling.”

“Aww you wanted to impress me. That’s cute.” Eddie said pressing his body against Bucks and kissing down his neck. “Who do you think about when you use it?”

“Well last few times it was you....before that wasn’t really anyone specific.” 

“Did you do it after the game....our first kiss.” Eddie asked hand sliding down palming Buck through his jeans.

“Yeah.” Buck choked.

“So when I was jerking off you might have been getting off at the same time. That’s so hot.”

“If you don’t hurry up and fuck me soon I’m gonna come in my pants.”

“Ok let’s do that then.” Eddie said slotting his leg between Bucks.

Buck followed Eddies lead and started grinding against his thigh 

“You sure this is how you wanna do this?”

“Buck you’re so hot I think this is the only way. I’m not gonna last very long.” Eddie panted. “I want our actual first time to be perfect.”

Buck let out a moan and quickly apologized “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be I want to hear you.”

It wasn’t long before they were both coming in their pants. They still stood there panting Buck still pinned between Eddie and the wall, and Buck felt like they could stay that way forever.

They heard a knock on the door and jumped apart. 

“Shit. Who’s here?” Eddie said finally letting go of Buck. He looked out the peephole to see Carla.

“Just a minute.” Eddie yelled grabbing Bucks hand and pulling him to his bedroom. 

Buck watched as Eddie quickly removed his pants, and boxers and slipped on some sweats.

“Stay here.” Eddie said before kissing Buck. “You can borrow some sweats too.”

Buck quietly cleaned himself up and changed so Carla wouldn’t hear him.

“Feeling better Eddie?” Carla asked.

“I’m fine.” 

“Well here is some soup. You don’t look very sick though actually you look pretty blissful.”

“Yeah I’m feeling a lot better. I think today was just what I needed. I’ll be back to work tomorrow.”

“Ok well I gotta go take the rest of this soup to Buck. He apparently left work early today....you wouldn’t know anything about that would you?”

“Me? No. Why would I know we’re just friends we don’t know exactly where the other is at all times. He might not be home I don’t know.” Eddie blabbed.

“Ok I’m gonna go.” Carla said.

Buck waited until Carla was gone before coming out of Eddies room.

“Wow that was real subtle Eddie.” Buck laughed.

“What was I supposed to say? No one knows about us and we haven’t exactly labeled what we are.”

“Well then lets label it. Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Buck grinned.

“More than anything.” 

“Ok. So do we wanna tell people now or sneak around just for a little bit. Because almost being caught was so hot.”

“Yeah let’s just keep it our little secret.” Eddie grinned. “Just for now.”

They spent the rest of their day together.  
Buck even spent the night. They didn’t want to be away from each other again not after everything that happened, but obviously they drove to work separately.

“You seem like you’re doing better.” Hen said to Eddie.

“Yeah I uh think yesterday was just what I needed to get back here.” Eddie said with a dopey smile.

“Oh.” Hen said with a raised brow.

“Yeah Carla’s soup always makes me feel better.” Buck said.

“Yep soup...that was just what I needed.” Eddie said eyes drifting to Buck.

“What about you Buck? Is whatever was bothering you ok now?” Chimney asked.

“Yeah it was just something on my mind I needed to take care of, but it’s all good now.”

No one seemed to notice. They were being really careful, and all Buck wanted to do was touch Eddie again after what happened the day before he couldn’t wait to get him alone. They hadn’t done anything more, they wanted the house to themselves for their first time.m, but it was very heavy on Bucks mind.

Buck watched Eddie as he worked out. It was so hot. Seeing Eddie sweating and hearing the grunts as he lifted the weights. Buck left the gym and went into a storage closet down the hall to catch his breath. Moments later Eddie joined him.

“You really want something to happen at work? Buck come on. This is a bad idea.”

“No! Well I mean I’m yes, but it can’t. I was hiding from you. You’re too hot.”

“Oh am I?” Eddie said coming even closer crowding Buck against the wall. “You’re pretty hot too.”

“Eddie.”

“What?” Eddie whispered against Bucks lips.

“Stop. Not here, as fun as this could be Bobby would be furious. It might be your first offense but it wouldn’t be mine.”

“But we’re dating so it’s a little different.”

“Dating? You sure? I don’t think we’ve been on a date yet and a dry humping and make out session hardly classifies as a date...no matter how much I enjoyed it”

“So you want an official date? You want me to woo you.”

“Ok old man you don’t have to woo me. I just want us to act like an actual couple. I want more than just the physical stuff with you. How about some night you get Carla or Abuela to watch Chris overnight and then you come to my place for dinner and then whatever we want to do after dinner.”

“Whatever we want?”

“Anything.” Buck said before placing a soft kiss to Eddies lips “Now get out of here. I’ll be out in a minute. Don’t want them to think we were hooking up in here.”

“You’re right if people are gonna think it I’d at least want to have the reward of actually hooking up.” Eddie smirked before exiting the closet.

Was this real? Was this happiness he’d been searching for finally a reality? It’s so clear it was Eddie and it had been staring him in the face the entire time without him even knowing it. For the first time ever Buck felt safe, like this person who loved him wasn’t gonna do what others do and leave with Eddie all those fears disappeared.

The rest of the shift seemed excruciatingly long. Now knowing if they weren’t there he could touch Eddie and be touched by Eddie not being able to felt impossible.

“After work follow me in your truck so we can meet up for a few minutes.” Buck whispered in Eddies ear as he walked past and Eddie nodded.

Buck stopped in a parking lot he knew no one would see them in. He hopped out of his jeep and the climbed into Eddies truck immediately pulling him over for a kiss. Bucks hands went to unhook Eddies belt, but Eddie stopped him.

“Buck as much as I’d like whatever you were planning on doing. We can’t...not in this public of a place.”

“You’re no fun. Live a little.”

“If we get caught could you imagine all the repercussions, not only possibly from the authorities, but at work.”

“Are you embarrassed by me?” Buck frowned.

“Hell no. You want me to call everyone right now I will I’ll tell anyone.” Eddie opened his window. “ MY NAME IS EDDIE DIAZ AND I AM IN LOVE WITH EVAN BUCKLEY.” Eddie yelled. 

Buck smiled. “Ok well the real reason we’re here is because I was thinking Friday Chris has that sleepover, and Saturday night Abuela was gonna watch him since that our night out with the 118 so it would be a perfect time to break in those new sheets I bought.”

“Ok how did you convince people to hook up with you with lines like that.” Eddie laughed. “It’s cause you’re so hot.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Buck said. “Well I better get going.”

“Why don’t you just come home with me?”

“I’ll wait until Carla leaves and then sneak in.” Buck grinned. 

“Ok, but no sex yet. I want to, but we need the house to ourselves so I can draw every sound out of you.” Eddie said.

“You know patience is hard for me when it’s something I really want.” Buck grinned.

“So the first time you said that you were talking about us?” Eddie laughed.

“Obviously! Now I’m gonna go I’ll meet you at your house.” Buck said leaving a quick peck on Eddies cheek before getting back in his jeep.

Buck sat outside Eddies place lurking and waiting for Carla to leave. Five minutes felt like twenty, but eventually Carla left and Eddie motioned for Buck to come inside.

“Pulling him in for a kiss the second he got in the door.”

“I can’t believe this is real. When I met you, well after I stopped acting like a jerk I realized it was the start of something great I just didn’t know what.”

“Do you think maybe it was a crush causing you to act like that?” Eddie teased.

“Probably.” Buck blushed.

“Let’s go to bed.” Eddie smiled.

“Will Chris walk in on us?”

“We’re just gonna be sleeping.”

“Will it be weird for him?” 

“Are you kidding me. Once he knows we’re dating he’s gonna be planning the wedding. When I sat him down to talk about how I might start dating he suggested I just date you.” 

“Ok then let’s go.” Buck said following his boyfriend down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I can’t write smut lol so I tried to just add some spice


	6. They Don’t Know About Us

Eddie:

Eddie felt an overwhelming wave excitement as their weekend off was here and he was finally gonna get that alone time with Buck. Just finish this shift and then the real fun begins. 

They finally have their first official date. There’s a part of him that just wants to tell everyone Buck is his boyfriend, they’re in love, but another part wants to still keep quiet like they’re doing. He’s not embarrassed or anything, and even though he’s never dated a guy everyone at work already know him and Buck are more than friends. Even Pepa and Abuela have thought they’d been dating for months but don’t believe Eddie when he corrects them. 

Buck had been taunting him the last few days at work. Which has been fun, but it’s been so hard, no pun intended. Buck is ridiculously hot and already knows exactly how to drive Eddie crazy. Just a look and Eddie felt like he couldn’t breathe, but there would be payback. Finally when no one was around Eddie saw his chance.

“Hey.” Eddie said walking right up behind Buck. 

“Stop. Your breath is so hot and combined with your sexy voice it’s making me feel things in my pants.” Buck said.

“What about this?” Eddie said leaving a few soft kisses down Bucks neck.

“We’re at work!” 

“Exactly! I was proving a point so stop looking at me like you wanna my clothes off

“But I do want to rip your clothes off.”

“Knock it off!” Eddie said sternly as he squeezed Bucks ass.

“Eddie! It’s not fair stop turning me on.” Buck whimpered.

“Ok then you stop turning me on.”

“I’m just looking at you.”

“That’s all it takes with you.” Eddie said causing Buck to blush.

“Ok truce. I’ll tone down the looks, but you can’t come this close to me, or touch me like that.”

“Deal.”

“Deal.” Buck said turning around and leaving a quick peck on Eddies lips. “See you at my place after work.”

Eddie could hardly contain his excitement. He wasn’t just excited for whatever him and Buck decide to do tonight...even though he has a pretty good idea of what that will be. He’s excited because this is like the first step into their relationship. An actual date. Eddie was packing up his bag quickly so he could get to Buck sooner, Buck had just left.

“Eddie whats got you in such a good mood today? Hen asked.

“Can’t a guy just be happy?” Eddie smiled.

“Well whatever it is I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy.”

“Uh I gotta go. Have a good night.” Eddie grinned before rushing out.

The drive to Bucks felt way longer than usual. He’d barely made it in the door and Buck was on him immediately.

“Whoa at least cook me dinner first.” Eddie laughed.

“Do you know how hard it was at work today knowing when I got you here alone we could do anything we want.” Buck said.

“How hard was it?” Eddie said with a devilish grin.

“Dinner first or....something else?” Buck said nervously.

“Whatever you want.” Eddie said softly.

“I’m not really hungry.” Buck said.

“Well then we might just have to work up an appetite. Any specific ideas?” Eddie smiled.

“I’ve got a few.”

“Just a few...I’ve got a lot more than a few.”

“Show me.” Buck smiled.

“Let’s go.” Eddie said leading Buck up the stairs.

Eddie couldn’t believe this was happening if he’d been told just a week ago where they’d be right now he would have probably laughed. Their relationship took an unexpected turn, but Eddie didn’t want it any other way. Even though it’s early he know he’s found the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

Everything just was so perfect it’s like they both knew exactly what the other wanted. Eddie couldn’t get enough of Buck, feeling their muscular bodies pressed together was a sensation unlike any other, and 

“So that’s what I’ve been missing out on.” Buck panted.

“We should have done that a long time ago.” Eddie said still on top of Buck.

“I’m glad you were my first..guy. Well I hope you’re my only guy...I hope that’s ok to say..”

“I feel the same way. It’s only you.”

Eddie tried to move off of Buck, but Buck stopped him. 

“Let’s lay here a little more, then we can shower.”

“Buck as hot as you are I don’t know if I can do it again. You wore me out.” 

“Relax....Just to clean up, we can try shower sex another time.” Buck said leaving a soft kiss on Eddies nose.

Eddie followed Buck to the shower where they just washed each other, and it was one of the most intimate things Eddie ever experienced. This was perfect....everything with Buck is perfect.

“Ok I have a confession.” Buck said as they climbed back into bed freshly cleaned from their shower.

“What?”

“I didn’t make any dinner, but I have some frozen pizza, but if you want something else I can come up with something.” Buck frowned.

“Hey I don’t care what we eat. All I care is that I’m with you.”

They both made their way down stairs to make the pizza. They were basically attached at the hip neither one wanting to let the other go.

When the pizza was done they took it up to eat in bed.

“Sex and Pizza what a day.” Buck smiled.

“A perfect day.” Eddie said leaving a soft kiss on Bucks lips.

Buck took both the empty plates placing them on the bed side table. “ We can worry about these tomorrow let’s get some sleep.

They cuddled up together quickly falling asleep tangled up in each other’s arms.

Eddies eyes darted open when his phone was ringing. He was late Chris was supposed to be at the Davidsons house to pick up 20 minutes ago.

“Hello, I know I’m late I’m so sorry.” Eddie apologized.

“Eddie it’s ok you’re not here yet. Chris was just worried.”Mrs. Davidson said.

“I’m fine...I’m so sorry I’ll be there soon I over slept.” Eddie said climbing out of bed to get dressed.

“What happened?” Buck yawned getting sushed by Eddie.

“I’m sorry. I um...” Eddie said.

“It’s ok no rush. Just get here when you can.” Mrs. Davidson said before Eddie hung up.

“Who was that?”

“Mrs. Davidson....I’m late to get Chris.”

“Shit.” Buck sat up and immediately began to get dressed.

“You don’t have to come.”

“I do want to see my favorite Diaz so yeah I do.” Buck teased. “Besides I want as much time with you as I can get, and if Chris is there it’s just a bonus. Plus maybe we can tell him today.”

“He’s gonna be so happy.”

“Good that makes two of us.” Buck smiled.

“Three.” Eddie smiled.“ Ok as sweet as this moment is let’s go!”

They both rushed to Eddies truck to head over to the Davidson’s to get Chris. After apologizing about ten more times Chris and Eddie went back out to the truck.

“Buck!” Chris squealed.

“Hey buddy.” Buck grinned and Eddies heart just felt so full. 

“What are we doing today?” Chris asked excitedly.

“Well we’re gonna go home and maybe have a movie day, until it’s time to go to Abuelas, and we also have something to tell you.”

“What?” 

“Just wait ok. We wanna be home to tell you.” Buck smiled. “I mean uh your home.”

Home. Eddie wanted that, wanted his home to be Bucks home. He wants to wake up by Bucks side everyday.

The second they got home Chris plopped on the couch.

“Will you tell me now?” Chris smiled.

Buck sat on one side and Eddie sat on the other.

“Ok so you know how much Buck and I love you right?” Eddie said and Chris nodded. “How would you feel if Buck spent more time here because we also love each other, and we want to start dating. Not much will change, but Buck might be over here more often because he’d be my boyfriend.” 

“Oh ok.” Chris said.

“How does that make you feel?” Buck asked.

“Happy.” Chris smiled.

“Ok. Any questions?” Eddie asked.

“Is Buck moving in?” Chris asked.

“Um...I think at some point probably. We uh haven’t really talked about that yet. It’s pretty new.” Eddie cleared his throat nervously even though thats what he wants. He wants Buck to move in.

“Well I mean my lease is up on my apartment next month so if it’s not too soon then I mean I guess I mean if you wanted if it’s not an imposition.” Buck rambled.

“Do you...want to?” Eddie asked softly.

“If you want me here I’d be more than happy to.”

“Ok so it’s settled.” Eddie grinned. “Ok so Buck is moving in with us.”

“Yay!” Chris said hugging Buck and Eddie wrapped his arms around both his boys.

“So what would you like for lunch?” Buck asked.

“Buck you don’t have to cook for us.” Eddie said.

“I want to.” Buck insisted.

“Pancakes!” Chris said excitedly.

“Anything for you.” Buck said patting Chris on the head.

After lunch they just stayed home watching movies until it was time to go to abuelas.

“Abuela! Pepa! Buck is moving in.” Chris blurted as soon je they got in her house.

“Oh.” Abuela smiled.

“Really?” Pepa grinned.

“Yeah he’s dad’s boyfriend.”

“Um we were planning on telling you today.” Eddie said nervously.

“Well I’m very happy for you.” Abuela said hugging Eddie.

“So am I!” Pepa grinned as she hugged Buck. “Welcome to the family.”

“It’s about time.” Abuela teased.

They left very pleased with how they took the news. They knew how close Buck and Eddie were and even had assumed they had been dating before, but now that it was real it was still a little scary telling people considering neither one ad dated a man they’d been unsure how they’d take it.

“So let’s go get some dinner before we go the bar.” Eddie smiled.

“It’s a date.” Buck grinned.

“What do you want?” Eddie said leaning over to kiss his boyfriend.

“Hmm so I can have anything I want in my mouth.” Buck smiled.

“As much as I like the sound of that I don’t think well make it to the bar if we do that. So later...definitely later.” Eddie smiled.

“Ok.” Buck frowned.

“I promise you can have my dick in your mouth later.”

“I’ll hold you to it. I guess we can get tacos.”

“Sounds good to me.” Eddie smiled.

After dinner they headed to the bar to meet up with Maddie, Chimney, Athena, Bobby, Hen and Karen...basically a quadruple date. Even tho no one knows they’re together yet.

Surprisingly no one seemed to comment on the fact that Buck was practically in Eddies lap. Although the amount of drinks everyone had was probably part of the reason. 

Buck grabbed Eddies hand under the booth and Eddies heart skipped a beat as he looked over at the man he loves.

Eddie was beginning to feel a little tipsy. “I think I need a water.” Eddie said excusing himself.

As Eddie stood at the bar sipping a water a woman approached him to ask the time. He’d barely told her and Buck had already made his way across the bar grabbing his arm and pulling him to the bathroom.

“She was all over you.”

“She just asked me the time?”

Buck pushed Eddie into the stall locking the door breathing heavily. 

“Aww are you jealous. It’s cute when you’re jealous.” Eddie laughed.

“You want her?”

“No...you only you.” Eddie said.

“That’s right. Just so you know she wouldn’t let you do half the things that I’ll let you do. You can do whatever you want with me. I want it. I want whatever it is you wanna give me.” Buck said unhooking Eddies pants and slipping his hand in his boxers causing Eddie to let out a small moan. “Oh you like that? Thinking about all the things I’d let you do to me. What do you want Eddie...right now tell me what you want.”

“You’re so eager.” Eddie said pulling Buck closer for a deep kiss. “You don’t have to do anything to keep me. I already want you Buck.”

“I want to do something for you. What do you want? Nothings off limits.”

“Since I know how much you want to. You can suck my dick.” Eddie managed to say.

“Is that all? Also reminder I don’t really know what I’m doing. This is new for me so if it isn’t any good I’ll get better eventually.” Buck said sinking to his knees and taking Eddie into his mouth.

“Shit. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Eddie could see the determination on Bucks face and it was so hot. Eddie tried to have Buck stop when he gagged, but Buck wouldn’t stop and it was about so send Eddie over the edge.

“You’re so good at that. Buck I’m gonna...” Eddie said trying to pull out, but Buck wouldn’t allow it and Eddie came in his mouth.

Buck stood up and pulled Eddies Boxers and jeans back up before kissing him.

“Give me a minute and I’ll help you.”

“I’m good, but we might need to go.” Buck laughed revealing the wet spot on the front of his jeans.

“Did you just come untouched...that’s so hot.” Eddie sighed.

They both froze when they heard the door open.

“Buck?”

“Chimney?” Buck asked.

“You ok? Maddie wanted me to check on you.”

“I’m good just those tacos I ate made me have to go to the bathroom once I finish up in here I’ll probably head home.”

“Have you seen Eddie?”

“I ran into him on my way in here and he left too the tacos didn’t sit right with him either.” Buck said.

Both of them were fighting back the urge to laugh.

“Can you leave now I’d like to finish my dump in privacy. Unless you enjoy the sounds of explosive diarrhea.”

“TMI Buck.” Chimney said exiting the bathroom.

They both erupted in laughter.

“Ok we should probably sneak out now.” Eddie smirked.

“As much fun as this sneaking around is. We better tell everyone else soon.”

“Yeah, but not tonight I wanna take you home and have some more fun.”

“Yeah we’ll tell them next shift.”

They left the bar finally making it back to Bucks place. Obviously the fun didn’t end at the bar they immediately went up to Bucks room.

Eddie was on top of Buck when they heard his front door open.

“Buck? Are you ok?” Maddie yelled up. 

Buck quickly flipped their positions pinning Eddie down and covering his mouth with his hand. This was bad why would Buck think this position was gonna keep him quiet he tried to stop it, but a quiet moan escaped him.

“F-fine Maddie um c-can you leave? I’m...pleasuring myself.” Buck stammered.l

“Ew gross I thought you were sick...I’m leaving.” Maddie said and the door quickly open and closed.

“Dude you couldn’t keep quiet.” Buck said playfully hitting Eddie.

“My super hot half naked boyfriend was straddling me with a hand over my mouth....I’m not made of stone.”

“It feels like you are.” Buck said rubbing his hands down Eddies abs.

“You too.” Eddie said gripping Bucks thighs and flipping them over to pin him down again. 

“You like being on top don’t you?” Buck laughed.

“Uh sorry you can if you want.”

“No it’s ok I like being underneath you.”

“I think I owe you a favor.” Eddie said kissing down Bucks torso stopping at the waistband before removing his boxers.

“You don’t have to.”

“I know, but I want to. You gotta try it so I want to.” Eddie said beginning to stroke Buck before taking him into his mouth.

“Don’t stop.” Buck moaned as he tightly gripped Eddies hair.

Eddie was so pleased with how quickly he was able to make Buck come.

“How’d you get so good at that?” Buck asked.

“Practice.”

“Practice?” Buck said voice full of jealousy.

“Relax. I just practiced with popsicles, but you’re bigger so it was a little more difficult, but you seemed to enjoy it so I think it helped.”

“You practiced? For me?” 

“Of course. I wanted it to be good for you.”

“Well it was incredible.”

Eddie cuddled up next to Buck excited to see what would happen next. Monday every one would know and he’d finally be able to kiss him anytime and anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder I can not write smut so if the bit of spice I added is terrible I am very sorry for the awkwardness.
> 
> Also this chapter ended up being way longer than expected, but hope you like it.


	7. Truly Madly Deeply

Buck:

Buck woke up in Eddies bed...well soon to be their bed once he moves in officially. He was so happy. Today’s the day. The day everyone finds out. 

Buck grabbed his phone to face time Maddie and tell her. Obviously she has to know before everyone at the 118.

“Where are you?” Maddie asked realizing the background was not his room.

“That’s actually what I need to talk to you about. So the other night...when I said I was pleasuring myself I lied....I wasn’t alone I was with Eddie. Because we are together now, have been sneaking around for around about a week.”

“I knew it! I mean I knew it would happen eventually.”

“Babe where’d you put my comb?” Eddie yelled from the bathroom.

“Left of the sink.” Buck said.

“Babe? Did Eddie just call you babe. That is so cute. I am so happy for you.”

“Do not tell Chim we are telling everyone else today.” Buck said.”so you guys can gossip after work.”

“Ok well you better get ready for work.” Maddie teased.”love you.”

“Love you too.” Buck grinned as he hung up.

Eddie immediately plopped next to Buck on the bed before climbing on top of him peppering kisses all over.

“Eddie work.”

“We have time.”

“Eddie we don’t l. I wish we did, but we can’t be late today. If we tell everyone we’re together after we’re late we’d get so much shit for this.”

“I don’t care.”

“You really want to put up with that all day.” Buck sighed.

“No.” Eddie frowned.

“Besides Chris will be up any minute we don’t want to traumatize the kid....I walked in on my parents and the image has never left my brain....I mean not that I’m his parent, but you are so you know what I mean.”

“You may not legally or biologically be his parent, but I know you love him as if he were yours and he feels the same about you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Eddie smiled.

They finally both managed to get out of bed and out to the dining room where Carla and Chris were already eating breakfast.

“Umm well guess the secrets out.” Buck laughed.

“Well Chris also told me, but I knew the day I brought soup.” Carla said smugly. “Eddie isn’t exactly subtle, plus I saw your jeep out there, and then the other night you waited outside until I left.”

“Oh.” Eddie said. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Not my business, but I’m really happy for you.”

“Bucks moving in!” Chris said with a huge grin.

“We know people will think it’s too soon, but Bucks lease is almost up and-“ Eddie said before Carla cut him off.

“Don’t let anyone dictate your relationship. If you wanna live together you do that. It’s all about what makes you happy. Don’t worry about what anyone thinks...it’s your relationship not theirs.” Carla said.

“Wow..thanks.” Buck grinned.

“You boys better get going, or you’re gonna be late.” Carla smiled.

“Bye Carla, bye Chris love you.” Eddie said hugging his son.”

“I’ll see ya later Carla, bye Chris I love you.” Buck said hugging Chris.

Eddie drove to work and Buck couldn’t help, but just stare and smile. He couldn’t believe that this happiness he’d been craving so long was finally here, and it was with his best friend.

“What?” Eddie smiled.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am.” Buck grinned.

“I think I’m pretty lucky too.” Eddie said as he parked the truck.

“One kiss before we go in.” Buck said.

It was meant to be a quick peck, but they both were responsible for how deep the kiss turned.

“Ok..ok.” Buck said pulling away.

“Yeah uh guess we’re still in that honeymoon phase.” Eddie joked.

“Ok so you ready?” Buck asked as he climbed out of the truck.

“I’m so ready.” Eddie said reaching his hand out to take Bucks hand in his.

They walked into the station and no one even acknowledged they were holding hands and Buck was very confused.

Buck cleared his throat to get attention.

“You need some water?” Chimney asked.

“No!” Buck said holding up their hands. “ We have an announcement.”

“Finally!” Hen grinned.

“I knew since Eddies first day, I was just waiting for you two to realize.” Bobby smiled.

“I thought I saw you two sneak out of the bathroom at the bar! Does that mean when I went in there you guys were...” Chimney paused.

“No I’d just got done sucking...” Buck said before Bobby cut him off.

“We need to fill out some paperwork for your relationship and Just remember what is and isn’t appropriate to talk about that in the workplace.” Bobby said.

“Also Bucks moving in with me.” Eddie blurted.

“Wow.” Hen said.”

“I don’t care if you guys think it’s too soon. When you know you know and I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.” Eddie said.

“Congratulations. If you need help moving just let me know.” Hen smiled.

“Even if I wasn’t dating your sister I’d still help.” Chimney laughed.

“Wow I’m truly honored.” Buck joked.

“Ok well we better get dressed.” Eddie said as they walked to the locker room.

“Have I ever told you how hot you look in your uniform your arms looks like they could rip though your shirt at any moment.”

“Well your pants are tight in all the right places.” Buck said biting his lip.

“Ok one of these nights we might just have to wear them at home. So we can really appreciate just how good they look.” Eddie said eyes full of desire.

“Eddie stop do not look at me like that.”

“I can’t help it.”

Buck looked back at Eddie the same way he was looking at him.

“Buck stop.”

“You stop.”

Bucks pulse was racing. The sexual attraction was unmatched to anything Buck had ever felt. 

“Ok shit we both need to stop.” Buck sighed.

“Just think all this time at work not being allowed to do anything will just make the time we do get more special.” Eddie smiled.

“Or it will make me want it more since it’s not allowed.”

“Buck you’re the one who made it clear no hanky panky at work.”

“I can assure you I’ve never said hanky panky in my life.”

“Will you lovebirds hurry up. We gotta know when this started so we know who wins.” Chimney said peeking his head in the locker room.

“”You guys bet on us?” Buck asked.

“Bet?” Eddie rolled his eyes.

The two finally managed to get dressed and upstairs with the team.

“The day I left work early is the day we got together.” Buck blurted out.

“Ok so Bobby...you win.” Hen smiled.

“Of course I did. So how did it happen?” Bobby asked.

“Um....well you told us not to talk about certain things here.” Buck said nervously.

“Ok that’s enough.” Chimney laughed. “I really don’t need to hear about my friends having sex.”

“Is it really considered sex if we didn’t take out clothes off.” Eddie said smugly.

“We did after kind of...we had to change our pants. If ya know what I’m saying.” Buck winked at the others in the room.

“Enough.” Bobby said. “We are all happy for you, but again let’s not tell these stories while at work.”

“Sorry Cap.” Buck and Eddie said in unison.

Their eyes met and they couldn’t help but smile.

Buck was so happy and for the first time ever he was completely confident in a relationship. He loves Eddie and knows Eddie loves him. He would never leave Eddie and he knows Eddie would never leave him either.


End file.
